Prisoner's of war
by Neddie24Surviver
Summary: This an AU story that takes place in 1939. What happens when four kids meet in a concentration camp. Will they find a way to escape or will they all be killed. What happens when the kids find out that if they escape they will have to fight to survive. Rated M to be safe. The couples are Patrina, Nafie, Edamber, Rera, and Jara.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guy's this is an AU story. That I may or may not be writing with Luv2Write21.**

**Joy: This is just a chapter for the Character's and plot.**

**A/N: The Character's are...**

**Patricia-Prisoner**

**Eddie-Soldier**

**Nina-Prisoner**

**Fabian-Soldier**

**Joy-Princess Prisoner**

**Amber-Soldier**

**Alfie-Prisoner**

**Poppy-Guard**

**Rufus-Leader**

**Vera-Co Leader**

**Mara-Prisoner**

**Jerome-Prisoner**

**Joy: Summary: This an AU story that takes place in 1939. What happens when four kids meet in a concentration camp. Will they find a way to escape or will they all be killed. What happens when the kids find out that if they escape they will have to fight to survive. Rated M to be safe.**

**Jerome: The couples for this are Patrina, Nalfie, Edamber, Rera, and Jara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had to do a lot of research for this story so I hope you guy's like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

_Prisoner's of war_

_Chapter One_

Patricia Williamson sat on her bunk in the concentration camp that her mother had put her in, thinking it was a school for Jews and Christians.

"Why is my Mom such an idiot? I mean I could clearly tell this thing was a scam from the beginning." Patricia said to herself as a soldier with blond spiky hair walked over to her bunk.

"Get up number 41325" The soldier said as he grabbed Patricia's arm roughly and dragged her over to the rest of the inmates.

"Eddie sweetie, did you have to be so mean to her?" A blond haired soldier says as she hugs the boy holding Patricia.

"Sorry Ambs but I do." Eddie says as he throws Patricia to the ground and kicks her rib cage a couple times.

Patricia groans in pain with each kick of Eddie's steel toed boot against her side. Patricia hears a shout from her right as she sees a Black/Brown haired boy tackle Eddie to the ground. Patricia opens her eyes when she feels a gentle hand grab her arm. Patricia looks up to see her Best Friend Mara Jaffray standing there as Eddie and another Soldier drag the boy away from the scene.

"Oh Alfie...why" Mara mutters as Patricia dusts of her uniform.

"Why would Fabian and Amber turn us in like that if what I don't understand. Why'd they turn us in...I thought they were our friends." A voice says.

**-Meanwhile on a Train heading to the concentration camp-**

Nina Martin was curled in a ball crying her eyes out. Her gran had just died this morning in her arms from Starvation. Nina was the only teenager on the train because all the other teens were either killed or they weren't a Jew or Christian.

"ALL OFF THE TRAIN!" A Black haired soldier says as he drags all the prisoners of the train.

"Fabian! We need your help over here Inmate number 41325 needs another lesson." Eddie said as Fabian laughs and throws Nina to the ground.

"Who are you?" Mara asks Nina as she silently picks herself up off the ground.

"I-I'm Nina..." Nina stutters out.

"My names Mara, nice to meet you Nina." Mara says.

Suddenly a high pitched scream is heard through out the night. Mara gasps and runs back to her tent to see Fabian, Eddie, and another man all standing over a cowering and half dressed Patricia. Nina had followed Mara to see what had caused the scream to see the same thing Mara had seen.

"Don't just stand there Mara, do something." Nina whispers.

"We can't Nina, it's your first day here but Patricia and I have been here for almost a year." Mara whispers back as Nina's eyes widen.

Fabian put a hand on Patricia's face as she shrinks away from him. Fabian laughs along with Eddie and the other guy as they finish what they were doing with her.

"Who would do such a thing..." Nina mutters as Mara shakes her head tearsbrimming her eyes but she was trying not to let them fall.

"I don't know Nina, I just don't know."

**A/N: There's the second chapter hope you guy's liked it.**


End file.
